


Badly Explaining Escape the Night

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Leave your answers in the comments below.





	1. Probably Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave your answers in the comments below.

** Try to guess the character or episode I'm badly describing (I'll put it in quotes if it's an episode): **

  1. Mission Impossible Chokehold.
  2. "I really can't slay. But baby, it's cold outside."
  3. Lesbian Fang Woman.
  4. "The Tin Man, except with an actual organ." 
  5. "Ariel wants her toy."
  6. "Captain Hook slays Team Rocket." 
  7. Tenth Doctor and Hardy Boys Lovechild.
  8. Slender With a Face. 
  9. "Avenged Sevenfold, but with two chicks."
  10. "Twilight, except there's no pregnant Bella Swann."
  11. "Sexy plastic time."
  12. "How To NOT Save a Life."
  13. That One Pacifist who Likely Smoked Weed at Some Point. 
  14. "The Not-Actually-But-Kind-Of Baking Show That Made Us Cry."
  15. "Nom Nom Nom, I'm Dead."
  16. "That One Vine with the Guy Pretending to be a Vicious Creature."
  17. Is He Evil? No Clue. Is He Gay? Definitely.
  18. Two-Faced Squared. 
  19. "OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE. THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID!"
  20. Oh Look at That. I've Been Impaled.




	2. Yeah, Part 2, whoo hoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one's gotten them 100% correct yet. Same rules as last time. Quotations indicate an episode. No quotations indicate a character. 
> 
> REMEMBER: Canon and fanon may both appear in this.

  1. Yeet The Pop.
  2. "Bang Bang Inside The Room."
  3. Luck Be a Lady Six Feet Under.
  4. One Punch......Babe?
  5. "History Repeats Itself."
  6. Ariel.
  7. Body Snatched.
  8. (")Terror One and Terror Two.(")
  9. "I think ya might have to turn it up.....does anybody----OOOOOHHHHH DAAAAAANNNNNG!"
  10. You Remember Charlotte? This Is Her Now. Feel Terrified Yet?
  11. Bisexual Slytherclaw.
  12. Always Shooketh. 
  13. "Paper Faces on Parade."
  14. "I Came Out Here to Have a Good Time and I'm Honestly Feeling So Dead Right Now."
  15. Constantly a Mood.
  16. Must Protecc.
  17. Beware of Robotics; they'll take your heart.
  18. "Misandry Arachnophilia."
  19. One Punch Man Thing.
  20. Plot Device Man.




End file.
